Lovin' you
by N e k k oS t a r
Summary: Deleted. :I


AAAGH.

DON'T ASK ANYTHING. IT SUCKS.

**Disclaimer :** Ugh. Charaters doesn't belong to me. Too bad. All characters is created by my god, **Amano Akira.**

**Rating :** M in later chapterss. 3

** Loving you.**

CHAPTER ONE.

Tsuna looked the blue haired man in front of him, blinking once in while.

"What?" He asked, eyeing other's eyes. He couldn't tear his look from other's skinny figure, let alone his eyes.

"Your're spacing out. Is there something what's eating you?" Other pouted, when the younger boy shaked his head.

"Nothing's wrong, Mukuro."

Blue haired male, Known as Rokudo Mukuro, was known as worst bastard in the Namimori. He had dark blue hair, what was styled like pineapple, back hair was grown little since he and Tsuna met. He had both eyes different color. Other was dark blue, like his hair, but other was red with japanese number in it. Tsuna always had wanted to ask about it. Man was skinny and tall, about feet taller than brunette himself. Then Tsuna always liked how other weared his clothes. He had had ripped jeans which hugged his legs perfectly, then that tight white tank top, which had text 'Forever sexy' on it. Lose jacket with fur on the hood was making the look perfect. Tsuna had to suck in some drool. 158

"Don't you have english class now?" Brunette asked when he teared his look away from other, sipping the cafétria coffee in front of him. He had ordered food too, but ate it long time ago. Mukuro instead had bought only coke.

"But I'm frustrated. Do I have to go, My dear Tsunayoshi?" Said man asked, pouting little more. Why did Tsuna have to do this to him? He knew too well that he hadn't had any sex in ages. Eyeing the others now reddening face and angry look, the bluette stood up.

"Ugh, Fine. I'll go, What you have next?" He asked, eyeing the smaller figure, grinning.

"My class was cancelled. Why?"

"Just thought that i would pull you into nearest bathroom and fuck you there, then I would cladly go to the class." Male's grin widened.

"E-eeeh! Mukuro! Stop talking like that. I know that you're straight. Why you don't search some pretty girl and fuck her!?" Tsuna yelled, blushing like hell. Mukuro just laughed, holding his tummy from pain, what laughing caused.

"You know that I'm kidding. You should have seen your face. It was soooooooo best!" He grinned answer. "Anyway. Everyone in namimori knows how I am. I can't help it. I've fucked so many girls and left it there so no one comes with me now." Male pouted. Right. Tsunayoshi looked down at his coffee cup, what was now empty. Mukuro _did _sleep with many girls. He _did_ leave them silently after sex, but had stayed _only_ if was _good_. And most of times it wasn't. About the rumors what was heard in the school, most of was pretty awful. He herd everyday at least one new. Last what he herd was about the girl, who asked him to date, was left to the restaurant, when Mukuro had said that the date was boring. And the other, when this Crome named girl got pregnant, and told Mukuro that it's his, Mukuro had just said that he doesn't care about her or the child. Pretty awful huh? Still Tsuna had feeling on this bastard. He had had this feeling since Mukuro first changed into his school. Into his class. And sat next to him in avery class. It was making him crazy. Fucking A. Brunette thought.

"Kufufu.~ Cat stole your tongue?" Man in front of him asked, making the boy jump slightly. Man, you're still spacing out. you sure nothing's bothering you?

_No. Of course not._

Tsuna kept his silent profile. "I thought that you have class to go, you bastard." Little smirk crept on his face at the others expression.

"Mukuo, go to class. Now. Or I will not come to town with you today." He crossed his arms looking at the man. He herd gasp from Mukuro, then the chair mowing when other stood up, looking at the shorter boy. "Fine. I don't want you to miss another _amazing_with me." He purred. Then Tsuna just rolled his eyes and started to walk away.

Tsuna walked into the class room, looking down at a package he had just picked up earlier when he had went into town in his free period. Package was full of school work, what his friend has missed, and it was given to him to give it to yamamoto. Suprisingly, Tsuna gasped, when two strong arms wrapped around his wais, and gentle bow was felt against his ear.

"Boo." Mukuro laughed at the boys expression. Oh boy he loved how the younger one was. It was so funny.

"Mukuro. I need to give this to Gokudera-kun, please, let me go." Boy struggled a bit, trying to get away from the grasp. When he finally managed to, he ran to the yamamoto, now panting like hell. Why did he have to be so bad in P.E. _Damnit._

"Gokudera-kun. I got these for you." Tsuna took the hold of package, giving it to Gokudera, looking away when other shot angry look at him.

"Why _you_ got them for me.!?" Gokudera looked at the brunette like he was going to murder him. Tsuna shrieked, stepping away little, but then bumped into something. Or _someone_. New shriek escaped his lips, and he turned around, only to see it was mukuro.

"What the fuck is your problem? Was se with yamamoto that bad yesterday that you have to be bastard to my dear Tsunayoshi?" Warm arms wrapped around the small body, Tsuna leaning into warm embrace. Gokudera glared at Mukuro.

"_Lets go, Let's skip last classes and go to town, dear_." Mukuro whispered next to Tsuna's ear, making the said boy jump slightly, blushing with crimson red.

"MUKURO! Please stop that!" Tsuna yelled, hand covering his ear softly cause of tickling feeling on it.

"Aww, but Tsunayoshi, It's so cute when you're blushing. You look so much like girl then.~" Mukuro sing songed. Tsuna just shook his head and looked away.

"Talking about girls.. Tsuna.~ Introduce me to some girls.~!" He said, smiling evilly. Tsuna looked at the male, eyes wide.

"Not in the fucking hell. I don't want my friends to hate me!" Tsuna started to yell again. he had the point. Who would want to meet this bastard, let alone his friends. They would start hate Tsuna, No matter what.

"Awww, but Tsuna. I'm sexually frustrated. Please don't tease me like this."

"Why you want _me _to introduce you to some girls? Why don't you go to some club and find some pretty one and fuck her?" That hurted Tsuna to say, but he did. He didn't want Mukuro to know his feelings. No matter what. Mukuro wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, nuzzling the krook of his neck softly.

"Can I fuck you then? It's only sex. And you've been with many guys and sex is sex, even if it was with boy or girl." Mukuro grinned grinding softly against Tsuna. Boy moaned gently, wanting to escape from the Mukuro.

"Fine." Brunette fake pouted, inside he was jumping of joy. _Wait. What?_ Did Mukuro just say that he believed those rumors? NO WAY! Tsuna was virgin. No matter what. Yes, he gave blowjobs and handjobs to his _boyfriends_, but never he was ready for _sex_. Bluette pulled tsuna again, now going outside. Tsuna stopped it there.

"Mukuro. Let go. _We_ have classes to go." Brunette said.

" I told you that I'm sexually frustrated, so I'm not going to wait. So let's go to my house, I don't have parents there like you have." Mukuro spoke softly into his ear, then licking the earlobe, nibbling it gently. Tsuna instead shivered gently, head tilting back little.

"Aww, You're so sensitive, I will enjou to take you. Or do you want to take me? It would be fun but I don't think that I want you to." Man grinned. He was sooooo excited of taking the boy. Actually he was alrady little excited, when he looked at those pinkish pouty lips and big brown eyes. Bron fluffy hair what he so loved to touch. Now parting little from boys ear, his eyes was at the boys lips. What would it feel like to kiss those? Or when they wrapped around his manhood in blowjob? _That _him more excited. Soon he wouldn't be able to wait. . He grind against Tsuna again, Not bothering to think about people around them. Not even _Kyouya._ Small moan escaped from boys lips, making the Mukuro pull him with him.

* o *

Tsuna sat in the cafétria, talking with his boyfriend Gokudera, and Yamamoto, his best friend. They chatted of something random stuff, like baseball, girls and boys, Exams, What they did the other day at home and other random stuff. Gokudera of course clinging onto Tsuna.

"Juudaime.~! Do you have any plans for today? Cause I have 2 tickets to the movies today." Gokudera chirped, pulling tsuna into his lap.

"Umm. I guess not. What movie you want to watch?"

"Anything you want, Juudaime!" He shouted as answer, hugging Tsuna tightly.

In other side of the school, the new boy named Rokudo Mukuro sat in the directors office, grinning like hell.

"So you will be in the class 2-A, I hope you have good time in here." Young male with black suit and hat pulled over his eyes said, Smiling at the bluette.

"I thin that I will." Mukuro smiled, standing up to leave the room.

He walked around the school, searching people who can show the places for him. When there wasn't anyone, he sighed. Maybe he _should_ have asked someone to show him places from the director. He walked back to the office, knocked on the door and opened it gently.

"Ah, Mukuro, You're back. You need help in something?" Reborn asked, smirking little.

"Kufufufu.~ Just wondering if I still can have someone to show me places." He said, Smirking back at the man.

"Of course. We won't let new studet to lost into the school." Male clicked the button, leaning close to the mic. "Tsunayoshi Sawada, Come to the director's office. Immidiately." Man let the button go, while Mukuro took sit on the chair at opposite side of the Reborn.

Soon the door was knocked, and it opened, n popping the brunet bunch of hair. Mukuro's jaw dropping. He was straight, but how he can get hard on when looking at the young boy.

"Umm.. I was called to come here..." Tsuna said, stepping in. Mukuro took good look of the boy. Big brown eyes. Fluffy brown hair. Petite body. Oh my god. He was like _angel. _He was wearing the T-shirt what was hugging his small body, Tight jeans what was cut into shorts, white converses and shoulder bag. Blond blushes when he noticed mukuro watching him with hingry eyes.

"This is our new student, Rokudo Mukuro. You will be showing him places and help him into classes, cause he's coming into your class. 2-A right?"

"R-right." Boy nodded shyly, blushing and looking at the director. Mukuro wanted him to look at him, but no, boy looked at the director. What a shame.

"Now, go. I have work to do."

"Mukuro-san, come with me." Boy said, gripping his wrist and pulling him with him. He was pulled into empty class room, pinned agains the wall.

"Don't fucking look at me like that. I _have_ boyfriend already, so there's no change to you." Boy looked at him angrily, knowing what the look meant.

"Umm. But I'm straight. I don't need to ask you out or anything." Mukuro lied. Boy took step away, looking at him. Bluette was glad that teen believed him. Wow. He was fucking hot with that attitude. He wanted more of it. He was already jealous for his boyfriend.

"Let's go. I have plans for today." Boy growled guietly, blushing. "So what do you want to see?"

"Everything." Mukro said sarcatically. Boy slapped his cheek, leaving red mark on it.

"Don't even dare to talk to me like that."

"Mm. I like you, we should be friends!" Boy looked at him wide eyed. _Friends?! With this bastard!? Where is this word going?_ He gaped, rupping his temple while crossing his arms.

"Fine. I should be more friendly to you but I'm annoying. Getting pulled from the snuggling, to get _look_ from some random new student."

"Random? You say me random?" Mukuro growled now. "And it wasn't my idea to call you to show me places. I can't even go home from here, let alone know that you snuggle with some random boyfriend. And it wasn't the look. I said I'm straight." Mukuro pinned Tsuna now against the wall. Tsuna blushed looking down.

"Hh-Hiiiieieiiii! I'm sorry! Gomennee!" Tsuna shrieked, trying to get away from mukuro's grasp.

"You're forgiven. Let's go to look some places? I don't want to go to class yet so let's kip by looking places?" Mukuro's angry mood melted with brunette's sorry's.

"Okay... Let's go." He took Mukuro's hand, pulling him with him.

He showed mukuro whole school, then they ended up to going to town, Tsunayoshi showing places to Mukuro, said boy enjoying the fact. They could hold their hands, laugh together and just enjoy each other's company. But when tsuna looked at the clock, he yelped.

"I'm late! I'm totally late, and I need to visit home! I promised Gokudera kun to go to the movies with him! Let's go to my house, maybe my mom can help you go home?"

"Okay, let's run." They both ran as fast as they could, but then brunette stopped, stopping Mukuro with him. Gokudera was standing at his gate, looking pissed. When he saw tsun, holding his hands with _stranger_, he got more pissed. Tsuna gasped, eyes tearing up, hands going staright in front of his mouth. He ran after the occopus head, who had left walking to the opposite way from him and Tsuna. He disappeared before Tsuna could get to him. Falling on his knees, boy stared to cry.

"It's okay, let's go to your house, you need some rest or something.." Mukuro said patting other boy on the shoulder, picking him up.

* u *

Next day Tsuna spent time with Mukuro. _Oh wow. Did they break up? Wait, I shouldn't be happy cause of it._ He was depressed cause of those two. Of course Tsuna was worse. He would cry against his shoulder in every class. Gokudera just looked at them sadly, but that turned inro glare cause of Mukuro. So he did think that Tsuna cheated on him. What a bastard. He felt sorry for Tsunayoshi, falling for that bastard. Yamamoto seemed to be mad to him too. What the fuck? He got that happy baseball freak against Tsunayoshi too. Bastard. He clared back at Gokudera, Cursing him under his breath. Tsuna blinked up at him, confused. But Mukuro just told him taht nothing's wrong, resting his chin above brunette's head.

They were like that everyday at school like, whole YEAR. But then Tsuna just decided that he'd move on. Of course Bluette fell in love with boy in that time, and slept with random girls, to cover it up. He got this title, bastard in whole Namimori.

Still, Tsunayoshi kept keeping company to the Bluette.

he wondered why...

CHAPTER 1 END.

To be continued.


End file.
